


Gorgeous

by daniuwuxx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Fluff, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Lee Jeno Are Best Friends, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, POV Lee Jeno, Partying, Self-Indulgent, Yangyang is here for 3 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniuwuxx/pseuds/daniuwuxx
Summary: Jeno only met Jaemin twice and yet, he doesn’t have any idea why the younger hate him so when drunk. He barely talks to him while sober. He doesn’t even give him a glance. It’s a huge mystery to him why Jaemin likes to nitpick every little thing he does.Jaemin finds Jeno so gorgeous, his drunk defense is to fight him. But Jeno doesn’t have to know about that.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> This is SO self-indulgent lol I saw a tweet of jeno's picture with a caption: gorgeous. And I just have to write this. 🤡 This is my first time writing for nomin YAAAAAAAAAY

On the first night Jeno met Jaemin, Jeno thought everything went well. Jaemin is in the same department as Jeno’s high school best friend, Donghyuck, and they have their Friday Shit-Faced Drunk Fest that night, and he decided to come along. 

Jeno met most of Donghyuck’s friends and they got along pretty well. That’s what Jeno thought. His first impression of Jaemin was a little timid towards strangers so he was quiet the night they met, but Donghyuck laughed at him when he said that. 

“What’s so funny?” Jeno was genuinely curious as Donghyuck finished his laughter. “Renjun was a new acquaintance and Jaemin was talking to him just fine.” His best friend revealed.

“So he  _ does _ hate me, huh.” Jeno thought aloud. Donghyuck straightened up and offered a consoling pat to his best friend, “whatever you did, bud, must be severe, Jaemin is like the nicest guy I know. If you did piss him off, you’re on your own.” 

Jeno pushed his best friends off his chair while he laughed. And right on time, Jaemin passes by at the exact time he does this. “Hey Jaemin, can you see how Jeno is treating me?” 

Jaemin looked at Donghyuck worriedly and he just stared at Jeno blankly before he talked to Donghyuck about another party and walked away. “Oh wow, he does hate you.” Donghyuck pointed out. “Shut up.” Jeno pushes him away.

Despite getting weird vibes from Jaemin, Jeno still tagged along with Donghyuck at the party. Donghyuck immediately greeted familiar faces as soon as they entered the club. The moment they reached their friends, Jaemin was already drunk.

“Hey, Jeno, why do you look like that?” Jaemin slurred and Jeno quickly checked his outfit. It was pretty decent. Before Jaemin could say anything else, Renjun, their other new acquaintance, holds Jaemin back. “Okay, lover boy, time to drink water.” Jeno furrows his brows as he sees them already close with each other. What’s up with him?

“What’s up with Jaemin?” Donghyuck echoed Jeno’s thoughts. Thank God he doesn’t have to ask it, himself.

“Jooho is here somewhere.” Yangyang, their other friend from the department simply said. And he sees Donghyuck look at Jaemin worriedly. Before he could stop himself, Jeno whispers to Hyuck, “who is Jooho?”

Donghyuck turns to him, “Jaemin’s good-for-nothing boyfriend. It’s a long story, and Jaemin should just dump his sorry ass.” 

Jaemin almost falls into the edge of the couch they were sitting on but Jeno catches him at the right time. As Jaemin falls to Jeno’s embrace, Hyuck decides pull Renjun to the dance floor together with the rest of the table.

“Please take care of Jaem!” Renjun shouts over the music and Jeno is left alone at their table with a very drunk Jaemin. Jeno just shakes his head as Jaemin hums in his sleep, comfortably burrowing himself in Jeno’s chest. 

Jeno thought the peace would last until it didn’t. 

Jaemin sits up abruptly, surprising Jeno as well. He scans the empty table, thinking his friends left his drunk ass alone until he looks at his right and sees Jeno’s concerned look. He slaps his face away from him. His hand is still connected to Jeno’s face. 

“Uh... Jaemin-ssi?” Jeno nervously inquired. 

“Don’t!” Jeno startled himself as Jaemin’s voice was still loud despite the music blasting off the speakers. “--look at me or even say my name!” 

If Jeno was honest, he would admit he would shit his pants at this very moment. What more dangerous than not knowing what you did to make an  _ allegedly _ really nice person be this angry? He sees the way Jaemin treats other people, and he sometimes wishes he was treated the same way. What exactly did he do?

He slowly takes Jaemin’s hand out of his face and looks at him, “Jaemin-ssi, I think you need to lie down, or do you want to go to the restroom?” He was genuinely concerned for him but Jaemin just laughed. 

“You talk funny. Is that an accent?” Jaemin giggles more. It’s starting, Jeno huffs. He was born and raised in Seoul, if he had an accent it would be the same as the rest of the people that were born and raised in Seoul. He tiredly thought.

“You’re just drunk, Jaemin-ssi.” He tried to offer Jaemin some water but he aggressively shook his head. It was quite cute. 

“No-- No water.” Jaemin pouts. 

But Jeno had to find a way for Jaemin to drink some water. He sees Jaemin reaching for more vodka until an idea hits him. He filled an empty shot glass with water and pushed it towards Jaemin’s mouth. “Here, got a glass for you.” 

Jaemin devoured the entire glass, thinking it was vodka, “ugh! This vodka is too bland.” Jeno tried to hide his smile and poured more water in the glass. “You’re too drunk to notice the difference, that is definitely vodka.” He pushed the shot glass back at Jaemin and Jaemin reluctantly took it. He gulped the entire glass again, “keep ‘em coming!” Jeno smiled and saluted at Jaemin.

“Aye, aye--” Jeno feels Jaemin’s two hands cradling his face. “J-Jaemin-ssi?”

Just when he thought Jaemin was warming up to him, Jaemin looked at Jeno solemnly like he had something serious to tell. 

“I hate you so much.” 

Instantly the room felt like it dropped its temperature. Despite the crowd grinding on the dance floor, and the people surrounding them, their little corner in the club seems colder. 

Jeno was utterly speechless. He really doesn’t know what he did. Now, Jaemin confronts him that indeed he hates Jeno, he doesn’t know what to do. Should he leave him alone, then? But Renjun said to take care of him.

Jeno was torn, he wanted to get away from Jaemin but at the same time, he can’t leave him. Jeno has eyes, Jaemin was obviously attractive. If he leaves him alone, strangers might take it as an opportunity. But Jaemin wasn’t done.

“You basically ruined my life, Lee Jeno,” Jaemin whispered dramatically. Jeno reached for Jaemin’s hand, he was grateful the younger didn’t flinch. “J-Jaemin-ssi.” 

Jaemin abruptly stood up and his gaze was on somewhere else. When Jeno follows his line of sight he sees someone in the dark making out with a girl. 

Before Jeno could stop Jaemin, he was already on his way to the couple. Jeno sees Jaemin pulling the girl away from the guy and slaps him. He wasn’t able to hear what Jaemin said since he quickly went to the restroom. He immediately follows him. 

When he arrived, it was empty except the single closed stall where he could hear someone sniffing. “Jaemin-ssi?” Jeno knocked. He hears Jaemin aggressively pulling the toilet paper and loudly blowing his nose. After a few moments, he opens the door, and he sees him sitting on the closed toilet. 

Jeno lowered himself on Jaemin’s eye-level to better see his face. His nose was bright red, his cheeks filled with tears, and his doe-eyes looked extra big. Jeno silently coos. He wants to hug Jaemin until he feels better. He restrains himself and decides to cradle his face instead. His thumbs wiping away the tears. 

“Whoever that person was doesn’t deserve your tears, Jaemin-ssi,” Jeno whispers, his breath fanning Jaemin’s cheeks. He didn’t notice how close he was to Jaemin.

Jaemin trembles. He was right, Jooho doesn’t deserve his tears. But was Jaemin was crying for something else? He’s confused if this is tears of happiness? Relief? Was he grieving his relationship with Jooho? He doesn’t know. 

What Jaemin does know is how dangerously close Jeno was to his face. 

How in a little tilt of his head, he can finally taste Jeno’s lips which he had been daydreaming since he first saw him. 

His gaze stares directly at Jeno’s brown ones, and he feels like drowning. How could Jeno let him feel this way? 

He needed to be this drunk to be able to talk to him. He makes him so nervous that he clams shut whenever Jeno tries to talk to him. 

“It fucking hurts,” Jaemin whimpers. 

For a second, Jeno was alarmed. Was he in so much pain? Does he need to go back there and punch the daylights out of that person? Jeno was about to turn back when he felt Jaemin brushed his lips against his. It was so quick that Jeno thought it didn’t happen. 

But one look from Jaemin tells him otherwise. 

Pretty pink blush adorned Jaemin’s cheeks, looking anywhere but Jeno. He pushed Jaemin's chin towards him, and the younger's gaze went directly to the floor, refusing to look at Jeno. “Did you--” 

Jaemin immediately hides his face from Jeno. “It’s your fault!” He cutely blames him. 

“How come it’s  _ my _ fault?” Jeno confronts him, feeling a little courage. Jaemin takes his hands away from his face and looks directly at Jeno. 

“It’s because of your  _ stupid gorgeous _ face! I’m furious! How can someone be so beautiful as you? Like are you even real?--”

Jeno was dumbfounded. He expected something else, not this. 

“--I can’t even look straight at you! Nor I could talk to you! I have to be this drunk to be able to! I never had this kind of problem. Nobody!  _ Nobody _ made me this nervous to simply talk to someone gorgeous!--”

As Jaemin went on, Jeno had a hard time trying not to laugh. He was obviously enjoying Jaemin’s outburst. 

“--Your every move is fucking beautiful I fucking hate it. Your eyes make these crescents that makes me crazy! Don’t even get me started on your smile and how I can feel my heart soaring even it wasn’t directed to me!--”

No one has ever confessed to Jeno like this. He knows he’s somewhat attractive, he guessed. But this is the first time someone tells him he drives them crazy just by existing. It’s a huge ego boost. And it makes him more courageous too. 

“--Do you see what you’re doing to me? I’m fucking mad! I HATE YOU!” Jaemin finishes without even stopping to breathe. 

“Wipe that smile on your face, you’re making it even harder for me--”

Jaemin was cut off by Jeno’s soft lips against his. His heart is pounding so loudly, he was afraid Jeno could hear it. 

Jeno brushed his lips more and urged Jaemin to open his mouth. He gladly lets him. Jaemin can’t help but moan as Jeno suck his lower lip. Their tongues dance to the music only the both of them knew. They were so busy that they didn’t hear someone entering the restroom. 

“Fucking finally!” They were abruptly separated by the voice. They saw Renjun and Donghyuck by the door with the former relieved and the latter disgusted. “Did you know how many hours I have to listen to his whining at how gorgeous you were?” Renjun reveals. 

Jeno turns back to Jaemin, already looking away. “Did you, now?” Jaemin lightly punches his chest, “shut up, I still hate you.” 

“Is this his way telling me he likes me?” Jeno turns back to the duo by the door, and both aggressively nod. “Ask him why he hates you,” Donghyuck smirked. 

Jaemin looked betrayed by his friend. And oh, how he hated Jeno’s arrogant smirk. It’s driving him crazy. 

Jeno was waiting for his answer, “well?”

“There’s nothing I hate more than what I can’t have.” Jaemin murmurs but Jeno hears him well. Still, he acted like he didn’t hear him. “What did you say?”

“I said, there’s nothing I hate more than what I can’t have,” Jaemin says louder and both Donghyuck and Renjun snicker. Jeno acts like he still didn’t hear him. 

Jaemin was getting annoyed, “I fucking hate how I can’t have you! You’re so fucking gorgeous! It's stupidly irritating how good you look! It should've been obvious that I liked you, stupid! Like I'm only mean to you, take that as a complimen--”

For the second time that night, Jeno attacks Jaemin’s lips and he gladly melts against him. Donghyuck acted like he was throwing up and Renjun kindly closed the door to give the two some privacy. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ohmygod you finished it! you can find me in twt @daninichuu, come say hi 🥰


End file.
